


I'm Your Guardian

by Black_eyes



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-30 00:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_eyes/pseuds/Black_eyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ANTICO EGITTO:<br/>---- Blaine Akmenson era stato un piccolo mendicante orfano per tutta la sua vita, fin dalla più tenera età era a conoscenza di buchi ed ingressi segreti per arrivare nel palazzo del faraone e non essere scoperto da nessuno; si muoveva furtivo come un gatto: passi felpati e silenziosi. ----</p>
<p>E' il mio primo lavoro qui su AO3, siate clementi</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Your Guardian

Antico Egitto, Regno del faraone Sethi I, figlio del grande faraone Ramses.  
Blaine Akmenson era stato un piccolo mendicante orfano per tutta la sua vita, fin dalla più tenera età era a conoscenza di buchi ed ingressi segreti per arrivare nel palazzo del faraone e non essere scoperto da nessuno; si muoveva furtivo come un gatto: passi felpati e silenziosi.  
Tutti servi lo conoscevano e l’avevano preso in simpatia. Quando poi compì dieci anni gli fu permesso di vivere assieme alla servitù della famiglia reale.  
I suoi lavori erano portare cibo e bevande ai regnanti, spolverare e aerare le stanze, portare il faraone sulla sua imbarcazione pagaiando sulle rive del Nilo.

 

Blaine con il passare degli anni crebbe e si fece maturo sia di corpo che di mente. Gli occhi ambrati come la pietra cara agli Dei erano diventati due recipienti di oro fuso, i capelli folti e ricci, scuri come l'ebano usato per le porte delle case più importanti e la pelle abbronzata era tesa e tonica, sulla quale spiccavano i tendini e i muscoli sviluppati nel corso degli anni.  
Al compimento del suo diciottesimo anno di età fu iscritto, come regalo della balia del piccolo Ramses II, il figlio del faraone regnante, alla lista generale per essere scelto per diventare uno dei protettori del focolare al tempio della Dea Bastet.  
Una mattina afosa nelle cucine del palazzo, Blaine stava aiutando i vari cuochi a riordinare le spezie usate per la cena della famiglia reale, quando l’anziana balia si avvicinò a lui con un sorriso in volto.  
“Sai Blaine, ho sentito che oggi nomineranno il giovane protettore, dovresti andare a sentire il nome del vincitore.”  
“Non vedo la motivazione valida per andarci: non sono un nobile, i protettori della Grande Dea sono scelti in base al cognome e al rango sociale.” spiegò il giovane scuotendo le spalle “Io sono solo un servo e devo ringraziare voi se ora non mi trovo in mezzo alla strada come molti altri.”  
“Fammi questo favore Blaine, vai.” sorrise fiduciosa la balia “Il potere di Ra è immenso, gli Dei hanno avuto grazia di te e, sempre che io non sbagli, Atum e Thot hanno un progetto speciale per te. Ricordati di onorare la Dea Iside e attento agli emissari di Seth.” gli ricordò, porgendogli un panno umido “Pulisciti il viso, la Dea Bastet avrà buon occhio per te.” e lo spedì fuori quasi a forza.  
Blaine si coprì il capo e andò al tempio della Dea dove il sacerdote avrebbe chiamato il prescelto.  
“La grande Dea Bastet ha scelto un giovane di cui nessuno era a conoscenza, la Dea ha avuto a cuore un piccolo uomo. Il suo nome è Blaine Akmenson.”  
Tra la folla riunita davanti al tempio si levarono borbottii, sibili e malelingue, ma il sacerdote zittì subito chiunque.  
“Se la grande Dea ha deciso questo, è legge! Volete far infuriare Bastet, volete che l'occhio di Ra si trasformi nella Dea Sekhmet?! Volete che la vostra terra venga bruciata a causa della sua collera?! Pensate al sangue che i vostri figli dovranno versare per placare la fame e la sete della Dea.” il sacerdote osservò il tempio e puntò lo sguardo verso Blaine. “Se il giovane da me proclamato è qui, che venga avanti.”  
Il ragazzo si avvicinò lentamente alla statua della Dea e chinando il capo si inginocchiò ai piedi del sacerdote.  
“Con i poteri della Dea Bastet ti nomino mio successore e protettore del focolare; abiterai nel tempio, servirai la Dea e lascerai ogni tua ricchezza dietro a te.”  
“Accetto con onore il dono che mi è stato offerto.” disse con tono reverenziale Blaine.  
Quella sera stessa il giovane protettore iniziò a rendere omaggio alla Dea dalla testa di gatto, offrendole in dono incensi e altri piccoli oggetti a lei cari.  
Con il passare delle settimane Blaine divenne un ragazzo rispettato anche alla corte del Faraone, dove prima era solo un fantasma. Ogni volta che il giovane uomo portava delle offerte alla Dea, queste erano semplici e significative: composizioni di fiori, medaglioni raffiguranti felini, pietre lucenti come la luna piena e molti altri oggetti di egual pregio.

 

Gli anni passarono, Blaine divenne un giovane uomo ventitreenne la cui saggezza e dolcezza erano conosciuti anche dai più malfamati ladri. Era rispettato e le persone andavano da lui per chiedere aiuto, anche per benedire le loro abitazioni con un cucciolo di gatto.  
La sua vita si susseguiva uguale ogni giorno, e per quanto potesse essere onorato di servire la Dea, Blaine sentiva la mancanza di qualcosa nella sua vita, si sentiva incompleto.  
Un giorno che Blaine era al mercato, nella piazza principale, notò dei gatti bisticciare tra di loro, si avvicinò cautamente e si rese conto che tre gatti stavano cercando di mordere e graffiarne un quarto.  
Quest'ultimo aveva graffi e morsi ovunque, un orecchio stava sanguinando e aveva una brutta ferita al costato.  
“Via!” Ordinò Blaine, scacciando i tre gatti che si voltarono soffiando verso il ragazzo. “La Dea Bastet non sarà contenta del vostro operato. Tra fratelli ci si aiuta.” si avvicinò ai randagi che subito fuggirono, tranne quello ferito che si lasciò cadere a terra miagolando.  
Quando Blaine cercò di sfiorarlo, il gatto con una zampata gli graffiò la mano, ma Blaine nonostante avesse tre tagli sul dorso della mano cercò di prendere con sé l'animale ferito.  
“Tranquillo,” sussurrò, posando una mano sul suo fianco “ci sono qui io.”  
Il gatto si allontanò zoppicando e miagolando ferito, non voleva farsi toccare né avvicinare dal ragazzo. Era impaurito e tremava. Si potevano contare le costole tanto era magro, il pelo era completamente sporco di sabbia e sangue rappreso.  
“Vieni qui, non voglio farti male.” sussurrò Blaine con un sorriso dolce sulle labbra, allungando la mano coperta dai graffi.  
Il gatto mosse un paio di passi in avanti, ma appena Blaine allungò ancora il braccio si ritrasse da lui; agitò la coda flessuosa a destra e a sinistra, piegò le orecchie verso il basso e inclinò la testa di lato, si avvicinò lentamente alla mano annusandola, leccò i polpastrelli e quando Blaine gli sfiorò il capo iniziò a fare le fusa. Blaine sorrise ancora di più vedendolo accomodarsi in grembo a lui per ricevere altre carezze. Il gatto poggiò il capo sul suo petto, miagolando amorevole.  
Poco dopo Blaine lo prese in braccio e lo portò al tempio, dove prima gli pulì il pelo con acqua e panni morbidi e infine grazie alle garze, agli oli profumati e ad unguenti freschi lo medicò.  
Il gatto si strusciò contro il collo di Blaine, facendo le fusa e tirando fuori la lingua lo leccò gentilmente sotto l’orecchio, facendo ridacchiare il giovane uomo.  
“Prego.” disse per tutta risposta “Vuoi rimanere?” gli chiese, fissandolo negli occhi e grattandogli il capo “Sei un gran bel gatto.”  
Infatti era il doppio di un gatto normale, gli occhi avevano sfumature particolari, erano verdi, penetranti e simili a quelli di un umano.

 

I giorni passavano tranquilli, oramai il gatto faceva parte della vita di Blaine; dormivano addirittura assieme sul piccolo letto di paglia e panni del ragazzo. Giravano il tempio e l'uno era legato all'altro attraverso un filo invisibile.  
Blaine riusciva a capire quando Bas- lo aveva chiamato così da quando lo aveva visto accucciato ai piedi della statua della Dea Bastet- gli stava accanto, quando aveva bisogno di un po' di coccole e quando invece voleva solo starsene in disparte; invece Bas lo seguiva sempre, sia per andare al mercato, sia per andare dalla famiglia reale che per fare piccole commissioni per il tempio. Inoltre sembrava che Blaine fosse l’unico umano di cui si fidasse.

 

Una notte che Blaine riposava sul suo giaciglio di paglia, la sua tunica leggera a coprirgli le membra stanche, Bas gli saltò accanto atterrando lievemente sul cuscino.  
Aprì e chiuse gli occhi verdi un paio di volte, la luce della luna iniziò a colpirgli la figura longilinea; la palpebra nictitante sparì dando un'espressione umana a quei pezzi di smeraldi, la peluria del muso si ritrasse mostrando un volto e lineamenti maschili.  
L'animale si irrigidì e si flesse un paio di volte sul cuscino, allungandosi fino a mostrare mani al posto delle zampe anteriori e piedi al posto di quelle posteriori.  
La coda svanì lasciando al suo posto la figura di un corpo maschile candido come la luna piena di quella notte.  
Il ragazzo dagli occhi verdi si inumidì il labbro inferiore e sbadigliò mostrando un paio di canini simili a quelli di un felino.  
Fissò la figura sotto di sé e sorrise sornione, allungò una mano e sfiorò lentamente il collo di Blaine.  
“Finalmente.” soffiò fuori dalle labbra. Passò un indice lungo la colonna vertebrale del ragazzo steso e dormiente, arrivando alle fossette di Venere, che fece per baciare ma si fermò appena in tempo.  
Rimase a fissarlo in contemplazione, studiando il suo respiro e i movimenti della sua schiena abbassarsi e alzarsi, il battito del suo cuore andava allo stesso ritmo di quello del guardiano; continuò a muovere l'indice su quella pelle bronzea e flessuosa al tatto.  
Si ritrovò a fare le fusa, avvicinò il proprio volto alla spalla del protettore e gli lasciò un bacio sulla pelle, non riuscì a frenarsi nel passare il naso su quella parte di pelle tesa e invitante.  
Gli diede un secondo bacio e questa volta gli lasciò un morso delicato, un piccolo marchio.  
Lui apparteneva a Blaine, e Blaine era suo.  
Il protettore sentì qualcosa di caldo e ruvido sul suo collo, emise un gemito di piacere e si voltò a pancia in su, allungò il collo sentendo quella presenza ravvivarsi e la pelle del proprio collo andare a fuoco. Aprì gli occhi di scatto e vide due lampi verdi nascondersi nel buio della stanza.  
Si alzò dal letto e posò i piedi sulla pietra fredda del pavimento.  
Si guardò attorno notando niente di strano, osservò la luna nel cielo e pregò la Dea Bastet che lo aiutasse a tornare nel mondo di Nut. Poi si coricò nuovamente pensando che fosse stato tutto un sogno e si riaddormentò.  
Il ragazzo dagli occhi verdi uscì dall'ombra e si avvicinò lentamente al letto dell'altro ragazzo, si sdraiò accanto a lui e, posando l'indice sulla sua schiena, continuò a creare ghirigori immaginari sulla sua pelle. Continuò a fissarlo per tutta la notte, godendosi di quei pochi attimi nel suo corpo di natura umana, gli unici momenti in cui sentire ogni sentimento nella sua forma più piena.  
Quanto avrebbe voluto mostrarsi a lui, quanto avrebbe voluto dirgli tutto, della sua maledizione, di come con lui si sentiva umano, nonostante la sua forma felina.  
Sorrise tristemente sfiorandogli la colonna vertebrale. Non dormì per tutta notte, voleva imprimersi nella mente ogni suo particolare, le labbra rosse e piene come frutti maturi, le onde dei suoi capelli neri, ogni piccola cosa che ai suoi occhi era perfetta.

 

Quella mattina Blaine si svegliò con il fiato caldo del proprio gatto che gli solleticava il collo, lo vide aprire lentamente gli occhi verdi, Bas si avvicinò al suo viso facendo le fusa.  
“Buongiorno anche a te mio piccolo amico,” mugugnò, grattandogli un orecchio “dormito bene?”  
Per risposta questi sbadigliò e si accoccolò in parte al suo braccio.  
“Dormiglione.” ridacchiò Blaine, sollevandosi a sedere.  
Le loro giornate passavano in modo ordinario e semplice: preghiere, doni, visite, benedizioni e altre preghiere.  
La notte però era il momento in cui Bas poteva pensare e vivere come un essere umano, fortunatamente o sfortunatamente per lui, una notte del mese più freddo dell'anno, Blaine si svegliò di soprassalto a causa di un incubo. Si voltò per scendere dal proprio letto per andare a bere un bicchiere di acqua fresca quando si scontrò contro un altro corpo nel buio.  
Bas non riuscì a spostarsi, a nascondersi come avrebbe voluto fare e rimase lì, fermo.  
“Chi sei?” Balbettò Blaine, accendendo un lumino a forma di occhio di Ra “Che ci fai qui?”  
“Ho molti nomi: quello che le persone mi danno, il mio personale e quello che gli Dei hanno scelto per me,” rispose cautamente “ma tu mi conosci per Bas.”  
“Bas?! Come il …” Blaine alzò il volto per fissarlo negli occhi, la luce della candela illuminava i suoi occhi verdi dalle mille e più sfaccettature, le stesse iridi smeraldine del suo gatto “il mio gatto.” finì di dire con un sospiro. “Non può…Tu sei reale? È un sogno? Il Dio Khons mi sta facendo vivere un miraggio?” Domandò, inginocchiandosi di fronte al ragazzo dallo sguardo felino rendendosi conto solo in quel momento che fosse nudo.  
“Nessun miraggio Blaine, sono io.” allungò una mano per sfiorare le cicatrici sulla mano sinistra di Blaine “Il giorno in cui mi hai salvato, sono stato io a provocarti queste ferite.” si morsicò il labbro inferiore mostrando i canini “Non volevo che nessuno mi si avvicinasse,” alzò lo sguardo facendo fondere le loro iridi “ma tu hai continuato a parlarmi, non ti sei arreso e io ho sentito d'istinto che tu fossi... diverso dagli altri.”  
Blaine schiuse le labbra, zittito dallo stupore; si alzò e andò al proprio armadio da cui trasse una tunica di lino bianco.  
“Indossa questo.” deglutì e si sedette accanto al giovane uomo, un suo coetaneo probabilmente, gli sfiorò i capelli dello stesso colore della sabbia e notò una cicatrice sul lobo dell'orecchio destro, nello stesso punto in cui il suo amico felino aveva una medicazione dal giorno in cui lo aveva salvato. Blaine tremò quando sentì una scossa passargli lungo il braccio e formicolare fino ad arrivare alla parte sinistra del petto.  
“Sono io.” ripetè Bas annuendo “Non fuggire da me, ti prego.” Disse con un tono simile a un miagolio.  
“Non fuggirò.” gli si avvicinò e sfiorò il volto del ragazzo; la luce della luna lo colpiva donandogli un'aria mistica. “Ho… ho solo un dubbio…” sospirò Blaine, inumidendosi le labbra.  
“Il motivo per cui solo di notte ho forma umana?!” Bas corrugò le sopracciglia “E’ opera della Dea Bastet, la maledizione che mi rende così. Io sono l'artefice della mia condanna.”  
“La Dea Bastet non condanna con maledizioni senza una causa effettivamente grave.”  
“Ero solo un bambino, un bambino ricco e viziato.” Rammentò Bas “Un bambino che ...” scosse il capo trattenendo il respiro “che giocava, che maltrattava gli animali cari alla Dea. Non sono fiero di ciò che ho fatto in passato ma ho vissuto le mie sette vite e sono pentito, ho chiesto perdono, ma alla Grande Dea non basta, non so come tornare a essere me stesso. Solo per un giorno vorrei camminare in mezzo alle persone come un umano normale.” Strinse un pugno celando dietro alle palpebre lacrime salate e dolorose per il ricordo del proprio passato. “Voglio tornare a essere un giovane uomo, ho solo poche ore notturne per tornare a essere fatto di carne umana…e di sentimenti umani.” Sospirò, voltandosi verso Blaine e guardandolo negli occhi.  
Blaine sorrise e gli prese la mano ‘’Vieni con me.’’ Si diressero davanti alla statua in onice della Dea nel tempio. “Non permettere che il Dio Seth consumi la tua anima, se veramente ti sei dispiaciuto per gli atti del tuo passato, la Dea della giustizia Maat ti ricompenserà.” Gli strinse il dorso della mano e si sedettero sul pavimento lastricato “Chiedi alla Dea di avere pietà.” Gli sorrise dolcemente, facendo vagare lo sguardo sulla sua intera figura, notando che il suo corpo, oltre ad avere alcune cicatrici, era costellato di nei, simili alle stelle del cielo notturno d’Egitto.  
Distolse lo sguardo arrossendo. Blaine aveva sempre saputo che ci fosse qualcosa di diverso in sé; mentre altri ragazzi erano attratti dalle loro coetanee, il moro non provava nulla guardandole.  
Invece sentiva un fuoco dentro di sé quando si ritrovava a fissare quel corpo maschile, longilineo e pallido come la luna alta nel cielo.  
Rimasero tutta la notte a onorare la statua, Blaine si alzava ogni mezz'ora per alimentare gli incensi profumati di spezie e fiori, Bas ogni mezz'ora cercava la mano di Blaine per avere un'ancora a cui aggrapparsi.  
In quegli anni si era abituato a vivere come un felino e non aveva più cercato in nessun modo di tornare alla sua forma originaria. Ma da un mese a questa parte aveva trovato un motivo, una persona per cui tornare a essere umano. E quella persona era un protettore, il giovane uomo che lo aveva salvato. Il suo guardiano.  
L'alba arrivò troppo presto, Bas tremò sentendo le ossa stringersi, gemette per il cambiamento che stava avvenendo in lui. Blaine gli strinse un braccio per ricordare la consistenza del suo corpo, avrebbe trovato un modo, quel ragazzo dagli occhi verdi non si meritava di vivere una vita sotto forma di felino, gli anni della maledizione erano stati fin troppi.  
La luce del mattino filtrò e arrivò a lambire la carne di Bas che poco a poco si trasformò in una figura felina; il gatto fuggì via, si nascose dietro alla statua della Dea.  
Blaine lo sentì miagolare, si alzò dal pavimento e si avvicinò al piedistallo della statua in onice.  
“Bas” lo chiamò dolcemente “vieni qui, troveremo un modo.” Vide la figura sinuosa del gatto avanzare verso di sé, si inginocchiò e protese la mano come al loro primo incontro “Credo in te, riusciremo a farti tornare umano, per sempre.” gli promise sfiorandogli il collo morbido “Te lo prometto, amore mio.” Quelle parole la disse senza rendersene conto, era un sentimento profondo che non avrebbe dovuto neanche conoscere, ma era la verità. Quell'animale era il suo amico più caro, il suo unico amore e per dirla in modo concreto quel gatto aveva un'anima umana, quindi pura, amabile e fatta di passione, sentimenti, ragionamenti e soprattutto speranza.

 

I giorni si susseguirono e ogni notte Blaine rimaneva in compagnia del ragazzo che stava imparando a conoscere, interpretare e amare sempre più. Purtroppo nulla riusciva a spezzare la maledizione imposta al ragazzo dagli occhi verdi e alla fine di ogni notte, per entrambi diventava sempre più difficile separare le loro mani intrecciate, alla luce del sole.

 

Una mattina che Blaine camminava vicino alle impalcature per la costruzione di una nuova piramide per il faraone e la famiglia reale; ci fu un incidente, il pezzo di un mattone di calce, sabbia e acqua non ancora solidificato cadde a terra.  
Blaine era nel punto in cui stava per impattare a terra ma il gatto dagli occhi verdi lo spinse da parte finendo sotto alla traiettoria del pezzo di calce, evitando così al suo guardiano di essere colpito.  
Nessuno si accorse di ciò, nessuno a parte il protettore del focolare della Dea Bastet. Blaine corse nel punto in cui era caduto il masso. Spostò la pietra che, nonostante fosse morbida, non lo era abbastanza per un gatto.  
Prese tra le braccia il corpicino di Bas, sentendolo miagolare lievemente; aveva utilizzato la sua ultima vita per salvare quella di Blaine.  
“Non preoccuparti,” disse con le lacrime agli occhi “ti salverò, sopravviverai.”  
Corse al tempio della Dea sentendo il respiro del micio farsi sempre più flebile contro il suo petto. Accellerò, cercando di farsi strada nella nebbia dei suoi occhi colmi di lacrime. Quando arrivò al tempio, depose la figura longilinea di Bas sul bancone ai piedi della statua della Dea gatto. Rabbrividì quando si accorse che Bas non respirava più. Era troppo tardi.  
“M-mia grande Dea Bastet.” Disse, prostrandosi davanti alla statua in onice. “Divinità di Bubasti, grande Dea docile e vendicativa, Dea della dualità, del Sole e della Luna. Protettrice di donne e felini, ti prego, ti supplico, salva questa anima! Non portarla dal Grande Dio Osiride nel mondo sotterraneo. Salva questo ragazzo, il ragazzo che ho conosciuto nelle ore che avrei dovuto dedicare al sonno, salva questo giovane uomo a cui appartiene il mio cuore e la mia anima. Salva Bas… il ragazzo che amo.” alzò gli occhi verso il corpo immobile del gatto “Anni addietro mi hai salvato mostrandomi questa vita, ogni divinità ha un disegno preciso per ogni mortale, ma io so, sento in cuor mio che la mia vita appartiene a lui, la cui anima è intrappolata nel corpo di questo animale a te caro. Salvagli la vita per dare un senso alla mia di vita. Se servisse donerei me stesso per concedergli un nuovo corpo, un’altra possibilità!” Portò le mani al proprio petto “Mia Dea, se in questi anni ti ho servito nel modo più corretto fammi questo unico regalo, porta in vita questo ragazzo. Io lo amo, lascia che abbia la mia felicità come ogni mortale che si rispetti.” una lacrima gli scese lungo la guancia “L'amore per un vivente è come l'aria mia Dea, viene concesso a tutti.” Depose lo sguardo sulla figura immobile di Bas, rischiarata dalla luce del sole. “Ti prego.” Mormorò con le lacrime calde che oramai scorrevano sulle sue guance. “Fallo tornare da me.”  
Blaine strinse le palpebre chiudendosi a riccio su se stesso. Un amore trovato da poco, sentirsi intero grazie a quel ragazzo in sembianze feline. Che avrebbe fatto senza di lui?  
Iniziò a tremare a causa dei singhiozzi che lo scuotevano dal profondo della propria anima, quando improvvisamente sentì un tocco gentile sulla schiena. Alzò lo sguardo e vide Bas in forma umana, vivo di fronte a lui. Con uno slancio gli strinse le braccia attorno al collo baciandogli il viso e le spalle. Voleva sentire il sapore, la consistenza della sua pelle nuda sotto di sé, era reale.  
“Sei vivo!” Urlò sfiorandogli il viso e fissando quelle iridi smeraldine “Sei qui.” Non riuscì a staccare le mani dal suo torace, continuò a venerargli la pelle finchè non lo baciò sulle labbra.  
Bas sorrise nel bacio, mordendogli delicatamente il labbro inferiore con i canini appuntiti. “Sono qui Blaine, sono qui amore mio.” Gli sfiorò la mandibola con il proprio naso “E' un miracolo.”  
Blaine rise abbracciandolo felice. Il loro amore era il miracolo più grande, la Dea Bastet gli aveva donato la cosa più preziosa quel giorno: una vita completa.


End file.
